


Clair De Lune

by MyAUIsAMess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Breakup, F/M, Goodbyes, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAUIsAMess/pseuds/MyAUIsAMess
Summary: It's been 6 years since you last saw eachother.If it wasn't for your old friend, Atsumu letting you in on their mini high school reunion, you probably would have never seen him again.SPOILER WARNING: has a couple manga spoilers
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Inarizaki Volleyball Club, Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s), Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 75
Kudos: 345





	Clair De Lune

**Author's Note:**

> *MY FIRST FIC EVER! These ideas normally stay in my head so this is the first time i had the courage to write it out.*
> 
> PRELUDE: Green tea & Honey - https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872770/chapters/68245502  
> SEQUEL: Nocturne in E Flat Major - https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521668/chapters/67302955
> 
> Best read with Clair De Lune - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yaxu4qEXDJs

Here you were in an izakaya in Tokyo you've never been to, surrounded by some familiar faces from your high school days.

You used to be a manager for Karasuno, which happened to be the opposing team facing them in nationals. Now you were a teacher in a local high school, also helping coach their own volleyball team.

It was natural that you would know everyone here of course, especially after they knew about your time with one of their teamates.

****flashback****

You could never forget the day that you first made eye contact in passing.

Your school was to be facing Inarizaki at nationals that day, you'd done all the research you could the night before. You'd seen him in action through their previous matches, his plays, his strengths, his weaknesses.

Yet those eyes that seemed to have a hold of you for what felt like hours in a mere 10 seconds, captivated you.

They were merely just walking past your team to get to the court.

At the time it was wrong to think of him that way for you were already dating the captain of Nekoma. But this didnt stop what happened those couple days that are now engrained into your memories for the rest of your life.

If not for that fight with your then boyfriend, if not for him finding you in that park practicing serves to relieve the stress the same night, you would have only had those eyes. Yet you had more than just his eyes that night and the night after.

You had all of Suna Rintarou. You had all of him in 2 days which was never supposed to be but did.

You were both convinced at the time that you'd found your soulmate after that first kiss, after that first embrace, and after waking up to eachother for the first time. But timing isnt always kind; sometimes two people that are meant to be with each other cant due to bad timing.

This was the case with the both of you. You were still dating Kuroo and Suna was single, the kind of relationship that the two of you had before was highly frowned upon. This being why you two snuck away with each other those couple days.

Kuroo did end up apologizing, Inarizaki left due to their elimination, which meant the two of you had to continue your lives as they were before you met.

But the one thing that he said to you that last morning, gave you a glimmer of hope for the future, _ **"If ever... in the future we meet again, if we're both not seeing anyone, and if time allows...I'm going to marry you Y/N."**_

You held onto those words in hopes that maybe one day if not then, you'd be able to see each other again, especially now that you weren't seeing anyone.

****flashback end****

"Boy is he gonna be surprised that yer here, Y/N." Atsumu said while downing another beer bottle.

"Dont pass out before everyone gets here Tsumu." replied his brother on the other side of him, watching him in disgust.

"We're just waiting on Suna, wonder whats taking him so long!"

Kita walked towards all of you, drinks in hand, Aran following behind him, "It's been 6 years I'm sure he'll be glad to see you again Y/N."

"Nervous?" Aran asked as they sat themselves down.

"A bit," you replied, "...are you sure it was okay not to let him know i was coming though?"

"That's why it's called a surprise Y/N," Atsumu replied, "I still remember when he confessed that something had happened between you two, I was wondering where he'd run off to those past couple nights!"

Your face started to go red.

"Atsumu stop, you're embarassing her," Kita interrupted, "Plus the circumstances are different now, right Y/N?"

You nodded shyly as you fed yourself another piece of takowasabi.

"Yea now maybe you two can be together like you both wanted," Aran added smiling, "Ah, how nice it must be to reunite with your past lover..."

"There, there have some beer Aran," Akagi replied to him, pouring him another pint.

All of you caught up with each other in the meantime, downing a couple drinks in the process.

The first to see him was Osamu.

"Ah Suna!"

Osamu got up from his chair to meet him at the doorway. Your eyes followed his tall figure as he walked towards the very person you had wished and longed to see. Osamu gave him a handshake and gestured to your table and thats when it happened.

Your eyes.

His eyes.

It was almost like the two of you went back to the very first time you laid eyes on each other. The same eyes that held you in your place. For all you knew, you were the only people in the room.

Then suddenly, the shift.

His eyes went from being surprised to spelling a kind of sadness that you could not make out until... Someone entered the doorway behind him and latched onto his arm.

She was a petite girl, her hair was long and had the color of deep chestnut. Her eyes were a bright golden brown, her skin fair, her smile was bright and cheerful...you couldnt help but think that she was pretty.

Your eyes shifted from her to him and back at her. His eyes had completely left yours and was now at the attention of the one accompanying him.

Whispering among the remaining Inarizaki members began.

"Whos that?"

"No Clue."

"Did you know?"

"Not at all, besides its not like he keeps us updated on his life."

You had so badly wanted to get up and leave right there and then. You were looking for the perfect excuse, the nearest exit, when your thoughts were interrupted.

Osamu, Suna and his guest finally made it to the table. It was too late to bail out now.

"Sorry we're late," Suna addressed the group as he and the girl were hanging up their coats, "got stuck in a bit of traffic."

Atsumu was the first to speak, "Just glad ya made it!"

Suna proceeded to introduce his teammates to her and just as he was about to get to you, Atsumu stopped him.

"So who's this you brought with you today? Hm?" Atsumu asked him as he took a swig of his beer.

_Straight to the point as always, Atsumu._

Suna looked at Atsumu and then to you, he felt a sting in his chest to find your gaze completely avoiding him.

"Atsumu, Y/N, this is Maki, Maki this is Y/N and Atsumu." Maki waved at everyone.

"Co-worker?" Atsumu asked.

_Atsumu please, i don't want to hear this._

"Cousin? Girlfriend?" he continued.

"Actually..." Maki interrupted him.

_Oh, so she's not his girlfriend?_

You finally decided to look up at them and at that moment you wish you hadn't.

She held up her hand and there it was...a ring.

In that moment you felt your world come to a screeching halt.

"We're actually engaged!" She said cheerfully.

You stared at her ring, then at Suna, and then back at her.

You wanted to kick yourself for thinking that they looked great together.

Your heart had never felt so much pain, if you could cry right there and then you would've.

But you did everything in your power to look at them, smile, and be the first to say, "Congratulations, I'm so happy for both of you."

There was shock in everyone but Maki's eyes but they took that as to try to keep things as normal as possible.

As everyone started to congratulate them you cast your eyes down to the plate in front of you to try to make your pain less obvious.

The night continued on after that, they shared stories from high school, Suna told all of you how he and Maki met, Maki told you all how he proposed. You couldn't remember all the details, nor did you want to.

For you, that night, seemed to go on for hours. You just wanted it to end.

Even after everyone left and said their goodbyes, the pain still followed you on your way home. Luckily you werent alone though, if Atsumu had not accompanied you home you'd probably be drinking your pain away somewhere.

You finally made it to the entrance of your apartment. You turned around to say goodnight when Atsumu took a look at you and sighed.

"You alright?" he asked, "I'm sorry, I was the one who invited you and I didn't think this would happen..."

"It's not your fault Atsumu, no one knew."

"Right? Here i thought we were surprising him by bringing you and he ended up being the one surprising us..."

"Almost cant believe it, he's getting married..."

Atsumu looked at you, "Y/N..."

You never thought those words would come out of your mouth, you had longed to say _We're getting married_ but were now faced with a harsh realization that it was not you he was marrying.

You looked down at the space between you. You looked back up at Atsumu, thanked him for accompanying you home and bid him goodnight.

"No problem, but hey if you need someone to talk to don't hesitate to reach out okay?" He gave your head a quick pat, said goodnight and was soon on his way.

When you were sure that he was gone, you finally unlocked your apartment door and went inside. You closed the door behind you, kicked off your shoes, went straight to your room and sat on your bed. The pain was starting to settle in.

Everything that you had been holding in tonight was trying to force its way out all at once. Your eyes started to well up, you bit your lip and wrapped your arms around yourself in hopes of keeping yourself together. And then you started to cry.

**A Week Later**

Since that night all you did was work and stay home. You usually spent your Saturdays running errands or grocery shopping but this Saturday was different.

You had survived another week of work and practices, keeping yourself distracted from the events that had happened the weekend prior. You didnt want to leave your place today, instead you opted for cleaning the apartment and watching some shows, you even found yourself finding some old things from high school.

You were rummaging through the bin when you found an Inarizaki team jacket. You had almost forgotten that Suna had given you his before the two of you parted ways back then. You caressed the red and black design and remembered how good he looked in it. How he had worn it the first time you met and how he'd worn it when he found you in that park all those years ago...

Tears threatened to fill your eyes once again so you quickly folded it and tucked it back in the bin. Just as you placed the bin back into the closet...

*doorbell*

_Who could that be?_

You got up and straightened yourself out.

*doorbell*

"Coming! One moment!" You walked towards the front entrance and unlocked the door.

You opened the door slowly, "Yes?"

You weren't expecting any visitors that day and you sure were not expecting the one standing in front of you.

"...Suna?"

"Yo Y/N."

"What are you doing here? How did you get my address?"

"I had to bother Atsumu to give it to me to be honest." he said smiling as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Took a while, he almost didnt give it to me." he laughed.

You just stared at him waiting for an answer to your previous question.

"Can we talk? Is it okay if I come in?"

You looked at him, hesitated for a bit and opened the door wider to let him in.

 _He probably has a good reason to have come all the way here_ , you thought.

Suna followed you inside and took off his shoes.

"I'll put on some tea, you can take a seat anywhere," you said as you walked towards the kitchen, "You're lucky I just cleaned up the place!"

Suna smiled, "I can see that, as neat and clean as ever."

He walked through your hallway and sat himself down at your dining table. He looked around your apartment, admiring the different decor you had all over the place.

You shortly came back with tea and a plate with some small cookies, situating yourself in the seat across from him.

Suna took a sip of tea and looked up at you, "So how have you been? I know we didn't get to talk much at the restaurant last weekend so I thought id drop by and catch up."

You picked up one of the cookies, "I've been good," you took a small bite, "Just working really and running errands when I can..."

"Ah thats good, I hear you're teaching now and coaching volleyball?"

"How'd you find that out?"

"Atsumu," he laughed.

"Atsumu likes to talk doesn't he?" you said slightly annoyed.

Suna laughed, "He does but I mean its great. I think it suits you."

You dropped your gaze from him to your tea, "I hear you're playing for EJP now, that's exciting." You looked up at him again.

"Yea pretty fun, glad I was still able to play after high school," he replied.

Your conversations continued on like this for the next couple hours. Small talk about your current jobs to college to high school. You almost forgot how easy it was to talk to him. There were even times where one of you would bring up your time together. And whenever you realized you were talking about your past you quickly changed the topic to something else. And of course, Suna picked up on this.

Eventually the two of you reached an uncomfortable silence.

Not wanting to make things even more awkward you finally spoke up, "So...How long are you in Tokyo for?"

"Til tomorrow...," he answered.

"...Does Maki know you're here?" You looked up at him.

He looked at you then back down at his tea cup, "Would you be mad if I said no?"

"Maybe."

Suna let out a small laugh, "She's out catching up with some of her old friends and she told me I should do the same before we go..."

"Ah, I see." You looked down at your own teacup.

_Old Friends, huh. Guess that's what we are now. Although I wouldn't classify us as such..._

Silence.

You fidgeted with your own teacup for a bit and then spoke "...So when's the wedding?" You looked up at him and mustered up a smile.

He met your gaze, examining your expression before answering you, "This coming Wednesday."

There was that pain in your chest again.

You averted his gaze once again. "Oh, so soon," you continued, "Thats exciting..."

"Y/N...." Suna reached out for your hand but you pulled away.

You looked at him and put on another fake smile. "I'm happy for you Suna..."

_**No you're not.** _

"She's very lucky to have you."

**_It was supposed to be me._ **

"You guys look great together...."

_**It was supposed to be us.** _

You could feel your voice starting to fail you and your vision getting cloudy.

You got up before the tears could fall, "Sorry, I'm just gonna use the toilet." You made your way towards the bathroom.

"Y/N..." Suna got up quickly, following you to the hallway.

He caught up to you and reached for your hand pulling you into a hug, "I'm sorry Y/N." He held you tighter, "...I'm sorry."

You were shocked at the sudden contact but you slowly started to give in, burying your face into his chest, wrapping your arms around his back. It was too late now, you could feel your heart unraveling bit by bit in his arms.

You held him tighter and started to cry. You cried so hard that somehow you ended up on his lap with him sitting on the hallway floor, holding each other so tight, just the two of you, crying in each others arms.

Neither of you wanted to let go, you both knew that once that happened, everything between you two would be over.

_Ah so this is closure. This sucks._

The two of you were probably like that for another hour until his phone started to ring.

You pulled away from him to allow him to grab his phone from his pocket. Both of you looked at the name displayed on the screen.

Maki.

Suna cleared his throat, pressed Answer, and held his phone to his ear "Hey."

You could hear her voice clearly from the other side, "Hey hun, we're just about to finish up here, are you almost done too?"

You stared at each other with puffy eyes, Suna caressing your cheek before answering, "Yea, about the same..."

You looked down at his chest. The tears were starting to form again.

"Okay sounds good! I'll meet you at the station near the hotel then, yea?" Maki said cheerfully.

You got up when Suna reached for your hand again, "Yea sounds good, I'll meet you there," Suna told her as he ended the call.

Suna slowly got up from the floor.

Still holding your hand said, "I guess its time I go..."

You didnt say anything.

The two of you just walked towards the entrance.

You watched Suna as he put on his shoes.

When he was finished you proceeded to unlock the front door.

He took a step outside, turned around to look at you, "Well, this is it..."

You looked into his eyes again for what would be the last time, "Yea I guess it is...you take care of yourself okay?"

Tears were brimming your eyes once again.

Suna took both your hands in his and stared at them, "You too..."

He looked up at you again, letting go of your left hand to cup side of your face. He leaned in closer and closed the gap between the two of you with kiss that you wished lasted longer than it did.

And for the last time, your eyes held onto each other, engraving this last memory before parting ways for good.

"Goodbye, Y/N..." Suna let go of your hand and started to walk down the corridor.

You watched as his figure slowly got into the elevator.

The elevator door started to close and you could feel your heart breaking once again.

"Goodbye, Suna..."

Fin.


End file.
